RICOMINCIARE DA CAPO
by cm209
Summary: Il 24 Maggio 2005 un'Agente donna dell'NCIS, Kate Todd, muore uccisa da un terrorista, Ari Haswari. Qualche anno dopo, a Seattle muoiono Mereidth Grey per un tumore al seno e poco prima sua figloia per una leucemia. Un anno dopo la morte di Meredtih, suo marito intravvede, a una cerimonia di suffragio una donna di sfuggita...
1. Chapter 1

RICOMINCIARE DA CAPO

Capitolo 1.

Cerimonia commemorativa

Erano tutti presenti, non mancava nessuno.  
Marco ovviamente era in prima fila, davanti a tutti.  
Oramai era passato un anno e, nonostante avesse imparato a convivere con quel dolore, la ferita ogni tanto mandava ancora delle fitte che erano difficili da sopportare.  
Nel giro di poco più di sei mesi sia sua figlia, Maria Bonaria che sua moglie erano venuti a mancare.  
Maria Bonaria per una leucemia che non aveva lasciato scampo mentre Meredith pochi mesi dopo per un tumore al seno.  
Fortunatamente sia gli amici e colleghi del Seattle Grace Hospital sia i suoi parenti sia soprattutto padre Michael Donovan gli erano stati vicini e lo avevano aiutato a superare quel lutto.  
Padre Donovan aveva voluto celebrare la Santa Messa. Lui aveva unito Marco e Meredith in matrimonio, lui aveva battezzato la loro figlia e lui aveva amministrato sia alla piccola Maria Bonaria sia a Meredith gli ultimi sacramenti prima della loro morte e lui aveva celebrato i loro funerali.  
Dopo il rito commemorativo padre Donovan si avvicinò a Marco  
"Come stai?"  
"Cosa vuole che le dica? Che sto bene? No padre, non sto bene per niente ma bisogna accettare a volontà di Dio. Non devo chiedergli perché me le ha tolte. No.  
Lo devo ringraziare per avermele donate"  
Padre Donovan fece un cenno di assenso col capo" Bravo ragazzo. E' dura, ti capisco ma, come dice Manzoni nei Promessi Sposi nel famoso brano _Addio monti Sorgenti dall'acque_ Dio non turba mai la gioia dei suoi figli se non per prepararne loro una più certa e più grande"  
"Infatti. La devo ringraziare per tutto..."  
"Smettila. E' il mio dovere, lo sai benissimo"  
Più in la Mark Sloan assieme alla moglie osservava la scena  
"Sai Mark, ancora non riesco a farmene una ragione-Isabel scosse il capo-Non ci riesco"  
"Eh amore mio, dobbiamo farlo. Volenti o nolenti"

"Ragazzo, come sta andando?"  
Marco si girò e vide il Generale Trani  
"Eh cosa vuole le dica? Come già dissi al Sacerdote poco fa non sta andando bene. Ogni tanto la lama si infila nella ferita e fa male. Tanto male"  
"Onofri, se ti facessi una proposta?" domandò il Generale Trani  
"Voglia scusarmi Generale ma, lei non è una bella donna"  
Il Generale Trani accennò a un sorriso" Hai ragione ragazzo. Piuttosto. Stiamo seguendo un grosso traffico di droga e di armi sotto le apparenze di invio medicinali nei paesi del terzo mondo"  
"E io cosa centro scusi?"  
"Servirebbe un Ufficiale di collegamento qua in America"  
Marco guardò verso l'Altare in direzione del Tabernacolo, come a cercare ispirazione  
"Si spieghi meglio"  
"Abbiamo il sospetto che un grosso traffico di droga e di armi a origine paesi del Medio Oriente e destinazione Stati Uniti con tramite di Africa e Italia sia in atto. Stiamo appunto cercando di capirne di più in collaborazione con i colleghi di Oltremanica"  
"Certo certo e poi l'FBI ci si mette di mezzo e fa saltar tutto. Ricorda il caso del Capitano Ross della Major Case Squad di New York?"  
"Ne ho sentito parlare"  
"Si informi bene e capirà perché quando c'è di mezzo l'FBI mi viene il cimurro"  
"Marco - Trani gli mise una mano sulla spalla - non sono tutti marci nell'FBI. C'è anche gente onesta che fa il suo lavoro rischiando la vita. Per uno stipendio miserrimo. Come me e come te"  
"Mi perdoni Generale. E' stata una reazione impulsiva"  
"Lo so lo so ragazzo - Trani sorrise e tirò fuori un plico dalla tasca interna della giacca dell'uniforme - qua c'è tutto quello che ti serve. Collaborerai con il dipartimento di Polizia di Boston"  
"A chi dovrò far riferimento?"  
"Chiederai del Tenente Sean Cavanaugh. Il capo della sezione Omicidi"  
"La Omicidi? Cosa centra la sezione Omicidi? Non se ne dovrebbe occupare la sezione antidroga?"  
"Magari se usciamo è meglio"  
Marco si voltò e fece la genuflessione davanti al Santissimo Sacramento e dopo essersi segnato con l'acqua benedetta uscì all'esterno.  
Di sfuggita vide tutti i suoi amici che a turno gli fecero nuovamente le condoglianze  
Ringraziò tutti commosso  
"Non ci si abitua mai a cose di questo genere" gli disse Derek Shepard  
"No - Marco scosse il capo - direi proprio di no. il tempo cura le ferite ma la guarigione, medicalmente parlando non è mai completa. Soprattutto in questi casi"  
"Hai ragione Marco. Stasera pensavamo d trovarci a casa di Isabel per ricordare Meredith e tua figlia. Vuoi..."  
"Si - Marco assentì - Sarò dei vostri. A che ora ci si trova?"  
"Pensavamo di trovarci stasera alle nove. Ciascuno di noi porterà un aneddoto particolare"  
"Va bene. A stasera allora. Tua moglie dov'è? Avrei avuto piacere di salutarla ma l'ho vista scappar via come un fulmine"  
Derek si guardò in giro" Eccola la. Stava parlando con una sua amica che era venuta a trovarla per un consulto. Addison è la sua ginecologa"  
"E' una vostra collega?"  
"Si"  
Marco la guardò allontanarsi mentre Addison li raggiungeva  
Salutò la moglie di Derek e gli altri amici intervenuti alla cerimonia in suffragio di Meredith e della loro figlia dando loro appuntamento alla sera e tornò dal Generale Trani  
"Mi perdoni Generale ma..."  
"Non devi scusarti ragazzo - Trani non lo fece finire - anche io avrei fatto così. Quando vorresti cominciare? Devo dire al Tenente Cavanaugh quando arriverai così da potere organizzare meglio il tutto"  
"Vorrei stare qualche giorno ancora qua a Seattle. Dovrei andare al cimitero, fare benedire la tomba di mia moglie e mia figlia, riordinare la casa...Sto pensando di metterla in vendita"  
"Vuoi venderla? Sei sicuro? E se poi tu decidessi di tornare?" gli domandò Trani  
"Tornare qui? - Marco scosse il capo - No Generale. Seattle è stato un capitolo breve, con un finale triste. Ho deciso di chiuderlo"  
"Sia come vuoi ragazzo ma riflettici sopra un attimo. Una volta che concluderai il lavoro a Boston che farai?"  
"Tornerò in Italia. Mi farò trasferire alla sezione investigativa oppure al Nucleo Antisofisticazioni e Sanità. O magari rientrerò a pieno titolo nel reparto"  
Marco scalciò un sassolino guardando a terra  
Il Generale Trani scrollò le spalle" Non posso costringerti ragazzo però, ti invito a ripensarci. Ora prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi. Va' a Boston, fai il tuo dovere e se poi, una volta finito il tutto vorrai rientrare me lo farai sapere e arrangeremo la cosa in un modo o nell'altro"  
Qualcosa gli suggeriva di fidarsi ancora una volta del Generale Trani  
"Va bene Generale - Marco lo guardò negli occhi - farò come dice lei. Starò qua a Seattle per un po'. Per adesso voglio proprio resettare tutto e ripartire da zero. Comunicherò al Tenente Cavanaugh la data del mio arrivo all'ultimo momento. Non è mancanza di fiducia ma la sicurezza non è mai troppa "  
Trani sorrise.  
Una nuova luce cominciava a brillare negli occhi di uno dei suoi migliori Ufficiali  
"Torniamo alla missione Generale. Cosa centra la sezione omicidi?"  
"E una bella domanda Marco. Collaborerai con la sezione omicidi per un motivo molto semplice. Qualche anno fa, il distretto di polizia di Boston fu preso sotto assedio da un gruppo di spacciatori di droga che miravano a un grosso carico custodito in un deposito. La cosa brutta era che il capo di questa banda era..."  
"...Un poliziotto della sezione antidroga"  
Trani annuì  
"Che uccise un suo collega che lo aveva scoperto. fu anche ferita in modo serio una detective della Omicidi. Riuscì a uccidere il capo di quella banda facendo come Bruce Willis in Die Hard 4"concluse il Generale  
"Gli ha sparato poggiandosi la pistola del bastardo sul torace?"  
"No - rispose Trani - sull'addome e ha premuto il grilletto"  
"E come è finita?" domandò Marco  
"Questa detective è ancora in servizio ed è stata decorata per questo gesto eroico. Il suo nome è Jane Rizzoli"  
"Ho capito, e quindi hanno chiesto la nostra collaborazione dato che questo porcaio transita anche dall'Italia"  
"Si. Hai ricostruito esattamente ciò che è successo"  
"Un lavoro diverso. Un'altra occasione per poter fare esperienza"  
"Ah senza dubbio. Ho assicurato al Tenente Cavanaugh che tu collaborerai sia a questo caso che ovviamente darai una mano anche nelle attività diciamo così, di ordinaria amministrazione della sezione omicidi"  
"Ottima cosa. Organizzerò il tutto e appena possibile partirò per Boston ma starò lì per qualche giorno in incognito senza far sapere alcunché a nessuno. Voglio cominciare a capire in che posto dovrò operare"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Arrivo in città

Marco era arrivato e si era sistemato in un appartamento che era stato preparato per l'occasione.  
Aveva subito provveduto a una verifica della presenza di eventuali cimici e micro telecamere o altri apparecchi per lo spionaggio non trovandone alcuna.  
Non fidandosi aveva telefonato tramite un telefono particolare, a Forte Braschi.  
"Ma sempre in giro stai?" gli aveva scherzosamente domandato Bramante  
"Eh che ci vuoi fare amico mio? È' il nostro lavoro"  
"Come stai Marco? Come va dopo la morte di tua moglie e tua figlia?"  
"Oramai è passato un anno. Ne sto venendo fuori tant'è che infatti sto qua a Boston. Per ora in incognito poi uscirò allo scoperto"  
"Abbiamo saputo. Qua a Forte Braschi siamo tutti rimasti addolorati per cosa ti è capitato"  
"Vi ringrazio tutti ma è ora di voltar pagina. Ho fatto un scan al mio appartamento ma, siccome due passate o tre sono meglio di una.."  
"Non occorre tu dica altro. Dopodomani dovrebbe arrivare uno scanner di ultima generazione che ricerca, individua e distrugge eventuali microspie, micro camere e quant'altro nel frattempo potrai collegarti alla rete con il portatile che ti è stato dato: è equipaggiato con una scheda particolare che consente la connessione satellitare ad elevatissima sicurezza"  
"Perfetto Nicola. Ti ringrazio. Che corriere dovrebbe portare..."  
"Ufficialmente la UPS in realtà è un nostro uomo sotto copertura. Dovresti ricevere una videocamera. Gli risponderai chiedendo se sia la Sony HDR XR 260V. Lui ti risponderà di si e che è tutto pagato"  
"Va bene Nicola. Ti ringrazio ancora. Ci sentiremo prossimamente. Un'ultima cosa: sei in grado di mandarmi tutto il materiale che avete riguardo chi tira le fila di questo caos?"  
"Senza dubbio Marco ma, mi ci vorranno due o tre giorni. Abbiamo dei forti sospetti che devono trovar conferma"  
"A quale brav'uomo pensate?"  
"Non abbiamo un nome solo ma due o tre"

"Okay va bene ma, tra questi qui ce ne sarà uno in particolare"

Nicola rimase un attimo in silenzio.

"Se ti dicessi 24 Maggio cosa ti verrebbe in mente?"

"Il giorno del mio compleanno ovviamente"

"Okay va bene. Pensa a qualcosa di altro"

Marco rimase in silenzio.

"Ma sei tonto come quell' dell'FBI?"

"Vaffanculo Nicola" replicò Marco

Risata grossolana dall'altro capo del telefono

"Il 24 Maggio 2005 un terrorista mezzo Palestinese e mezzo Israeliano di nome Ari Haswari aveva organizzato un attentato alla Base Navale di Norfolk in Virginia"

Marco si ricordò subito di quel giorno.

"Morì un'Agente donna dell'NCIS in un conflitto a fuoco se non sbaglio"

"Sì. Il suo nome era Caitlin Laureen Todd e ti sbagli. Non fu un conflitto a fuoco ma un colpo di fucile sparatole da un cecchino. In mezzo agli occhi"

"Come mai un Agente e non il leader di quella squadra?"

"Non lo sappiamo. Sta di fatto che credeva di essere sfuggita alla morte e invece…"

Marco rimase un attimo in silenzio.

"Il cecchino poi fu identificato?"

"Identificato, pedinato, ucciso. Era lo stesso Ari Haswari"

"Mi par di capire che questo Ari come cavolo si chiama sia il più papabile tra i papabili secondo voi. O sbaglio?"

"Non sbagli affatto amico mio"

"Nicola ma, tu ai detto che è stato identificato, pedinato e ucciso"

"Così almeno pareva. La storia è molto lunga e complessa"

"Bè amico mio ho abbastanza tempo per…."

Marco non finì la frase: sentì il rumore di un vetro di un'auto che veniva rotto e delle urla che poi vennero soffocate

"Scusami Nicola ma, ho da fare. Sono appena arrivato a Boston e già mi tocca lavorare. Mi racconterai di questo mangia kebab un'altra volta"

Protetto dal buio Marco osservò dalla finestra la scena: una donna sotto la minaccia di un coltello vene fatta scendere dalla sua auto. La riconobbe grazie alla luce dei lampioni. Si trattava dell'amica di Addison vista di sfuggita a Seattle pochi giorni prima.

Non perse neppure tempo a pensare al da farsi.

La pistola era lì in una fondina.

"Stai ferma tesoro, non ti muovere e fai silenzio che hai urlato abbastanza"  
Maura Isles non riusciva ad accennare un movimento che fosse uno.  
Stava tornando a casa dopo la solita giornata di routine al distretto di polizia di Boston quando due individui erano sbucati fuori dal nulla, avevano rotto il vetro del finestrino dal suo lato e le avevano puntato al collo una lama.  
Le loro intenzioni erano subito apparse chiare  
"Ora tesoro esci dall'auto, andiamo nella tua casa, facciamo ciò che dobbiamo fare e se fai la brava questo sarà tutto. Se invece farai la bambina cattiva allora temo dovremo punirti"  
"Lo stupro è..."non finì la frase. Uno schiaffo datole da uno dei malintenzionati la fece star zitta  
"Tesoro, cosa ti avevamo..."  
"Su ragazzi, fate i bravi, lasciatela andare e non vi faccio saltare la testa"  
Uno dei due malviventi cercò di capire da dove provenisse la voce  
"Chi sei? Fatti vedere? Sei invidioso per quello che stiamo per fare?" disse con aria di sfida  
"Assolutamente no - non si riusciva a capire da dove la voce provenisse- mi fate solo schifo. Lo stupro, è sempre e solo la vigliaccata di un impotente. Due in questo caso"  
Quello che teneva Maura sotto la minaccia di una lama continuava a cercare di capire dove fosse nascosto questo sconosciuto  
"Fatti vedere stronzo se ne hai il coraggio"  
"Visto che ci tenete così tanto a vedere chi è che vi farà saltare la testa vi accontento subito"  
I due stupratori si trovarono di fronte un uomo dell'apparente età di circa quaranta anni, una pistola nella mano sinistra, il volto coperto da un passamontagna che lasciava visibili solo gli occhi.  
Lo sconosciuto guardò Maura: il suo volto, rigato dalle lacrime era la pura espressione del terrore per tutto ciò che stava passando  
"Due scarafaggi come voi non meritano neppure di vivere. Dovreste essere schiacciati come si schiacciano gli escrementi dei cani che poi finiscono nella fogna"

Era impossibile capire che tipo di voce fosse.

Il timbro era chiaramente metallico, distorto.  
"Ehi bastardo, chi ti credi di essere? John Rambo? Lo stupratore con le mani libere tirò fuori una pistola e sparò un colpo allo sconosciuto mascherato mancandolo  
La reazione dello sconosciuto fu fulminea  
I due stupratori videro solo il raggio rosso del puntatore laser  
Due puff appena udibili e le teste dei due violentatori esplosero come cocomeri maturi schizzando sangue e materia cerebrale dappertutto  
"Va tutto bene signorina?"  
Maura non riusciva bene a comprendere la cronologia degli eventi che si erano succeduti alla velocità della luce.

"Ho già chiamato il pochi istanti un'ambulanza e una pattuglia della polizia dovrebbero essere qui. Stia tranquilla, è tutto finito"  
"Grazie, lei mi ha..."  
"Il Principe Antonio De Curtis, il famoso Totò le avrebbe definite quisquilie, pinzillacchere - lo sconosciuto scosse il capo - Ad ogni modo la prossima volta sia più prudente. Potrebbe non essere così fortunata"  
Lo sconosciuto accompagnò Maura fin dentro casa sua assicurandosi che nessuno avesse visto o sentito nulla al di fuori del colpo di pistola di uno dei due malviventi  
"Dove è la sua camera da letto? Le porto una coperta"

"E' quella porta lì davanti ma lasci stare. Ne tengo sempre una qui che uso quando guardo la televisione"

Il misterioso giustiziere della notte la fece sdraiare sul divano che si trovava in soggiorno e le diede la coperta. Maura stava realizzando tutto quello che era accaduto cominciando a singhiozzare

"Stia tranquilla quei due non le faranno più alcun male" le disse accarezzandole delicatamente i capelli

Le sirene della polizia e dell'ambulanza si udirono in lontananza

"Ora è meglio che vada. Odio dover fornire spiegazioni quando non ne ho voglia"

"Aspetti un attimo. Io non so come dirle grazie."

"Lo ha appena fatto e ora la saluto"

Aperta la porta lo sconosciuto se ne andò proprio pochi istanti prima che un' auto della polizia giungesse davanti all'appartamento di Maura.

Jane si era precipitata subito a casa della sua amica non appena era stata informata di cosa era successo  
"Ho visto la morte in faccia - Maura singhiozzava e piangeva per la paura provata - ho davvero creduto di morire. Alla fine mi sono rassegnata ma proprio in quel momento è successo l'imprevisto"  
"Ora è tutto passato Maura, quei due bastardi non ti faranno più del male, sta tranquilla. - Jane strinse le mani dell'amica asciugandole le lacrime - Te la senti di raccontarmi come è andata?"  
Maura singhiozzando fece un cenno di assenso con il capo  
"Avevo appena parcheggiato la macchina. Quei due sono sbucati fuori dal nulla. Uno di loro ha rotto il vetro del finestrino dal mio lato mi ha minacciato con un coltello alla gola dicendomi che se avessi fatto la brava non mi sarebbe successo nulla oltre a quello che volevano farmi. Sono riuscita a accennare un urlo ma poi la paura ha avuto il sopravvento. Volevano portarmi in casa e fare i loro comodi in tranquillità e poi andare via. Io ho iniziato a parlare e mi hanno dato uno schiaffo. Uno dei due mi disse che mi avrebbero punito -Maura continuava a singhiozzare - Oh Jane tu non hai idea di cosa provassi. Ero paralizzata dal terrore. Non riuscivo a pensare a niente. Vagavo con lo sguardo da ogni parte alla ricerca di un aiuto" il racconto di Maura fu interrotto dai singhiozzi e dal pianto  
"Alla fine mi ero rassegnata ma proprio in quel momento è successo l'impensabile"  
Maura raccontò gli avvenimenti per quel che la memoria, l'emozione, la paura e lo stress le consentivano di ricordare"...Alla fine uno dei due, quello che aveva le mani libere ha tirato fuori una pistola e ha mirato allo sconosciuto sparandogli e mancandolo e lo sconosciuto ha risposto al fuoco uccidendo i due all'istante"  
"Due bastardi in meno sulla faccia della terra. Il novello Charles Bronson ci ha fatto un favore. Riesci a ricordare qualcosa in più su questo giustiziere della notte?" le domandò Jane  
"Era un uomo, il volto coperto da un passamontagna tipo quello che usano i reparti speciali. Si vedevano solo gli occhi. Dal tono della voce potrei dire che avesse al massimo quarantadue o quarantatré anni. Non di più. Aveva una pistola con un mirino laser e un silenziatore"  
"Questo spiega perché hanno sentito solo un colpo di pistola e non tre. Questo giustiziere della notte ha sparato per uccidere" disse Korsak  
"Uccidere o no, come ho detto prima ci ha fatto una favore. Appena abbiamo i risultati della balistica fatemi sapere qualcosa" disse Jane ai colleghi" Stasera mi fermo qua a dormire"  
"No non è..."Maura tentò di dissuadere l'amica ma Jane fu irremovibile "Non tentare neppure di dissuadermi Maura. Mi basta il divano. Non preoccuparti. Lo hai fatto tu per me e io lo farò per te"  
Quando Jane Rizzoli si metteva in testa una cosa non c'era verso di farle cambiare idea.  
Neppure con le cannonate


End file.
